


LA to Ibiza.

by Ilovegrapes



Series: LA to Ibiza [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, One Shot, Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovegrapes/pseuds/Ilovegrapes
Summary: Late night conversation over the atlantic ocean.Or, Dele and Eric have a late night (and evening) call during their vacations apart.





	LA to Ibiza.

**Author's Note:**

> A shorter one than usual. I wrote this pretty quickly and I've had it laying in my drafts for a couple of days. I felt like writing something about Delboy and Diet spending their vacay apart. Enjoy <3

”What’s the time, I didn’t wake you up did I?” Dele asked him, probably having completely forgotten that they were in different timezones.

 

”No no you didn’t, it’s 1 am.” Eric reassured him. “You?”

 

”4pm” 

 

“What’s up?” Eric asked casually. He enjoyed their little talks especially their night talks, there was something so comforting in hearing Dele talk and talk about mundane things like his day that made Eric feel at peace. They usually spent their holidays apart, well, after thing’s started to change between them at least, and it usually didn’t have any effect on him. He knew he would see Dele in a few weeks when the pre-season’s starting or even before that, but this summer, it felt different. 

 

Things had started to change between them last summer, or maybe before that, Eric wasn’t quite sure. Their friendship was complicated, they’d been toeing the line between friends and something more since the start of the friendship. They crossed that line last year, during the World Cup. Emotions were running high and the heat between them was building up, it just kinda happened. Ever since that moment something changed. People around them noticed, but they didn’t mention it. Jan knew of course, he was the one Eric went for relationship advice. But other than that, none of their friends or teammates knew, they had their suspicions of course but they didn’t know. 

 

They’ve tried their best to keep work and private life separate. At work they were just friends and outside of it they were whatever they were. Lovers? Boyfriends? Something in between? They didn’t have a word for it. 

 

“Not much at the moment, Jadon and Justin are downstairs chilling, I just had to lay down for a bit”

 

“You’re getting old now Delboy? Can’t keep up with the youngsters”

 

“You’re the one to talk, grandpa” Dele clapped back lightheartedly. Eric loved that about them. He loved that even though their friendship had developed, they were still the same, they were still the Eric and Dele from four years ago. He could have Dele pinned face down in his bed moaning his name, and Dele could still call him a disgusting slab head 20 minutes later. He loved that about him.

 

“Well someone has to keep an eye on Jan, you know how he gets” Eric joked back. He could practically feel Dele’s eyes rolling.

 

”How’s Ibiza then?” Dele asked.

 

”Good, good” Eric responded not as convincingly as he had hoped it to sound. He was loving Ibiza, he honestly was. The problem was that there was something missing or rather someone. He was on the phone to that someone. Eric didn’t know what that meant, the fact that they’d only been apart for less than a week and he already missed the other man, kind of scared him. That every time he saw something or they did something, he wished Dele was there with them. He had tried to convince Dele to come with them to Ibiza in Portugal, but he knew Dele had had the trip to LA planned for ages and couldn’t just cancel it. 

 

”Could be better though, you could be here” He continued honestly, his tone more serious.

 

”I wish I were” Dele said and Eric felt himself smile.

 

”Come then” 

 

”You know I can’t, I promised the boys 10 days” Dele said, almost sounding annoyed with himself and the situation.

 

”Yeah I know” Eric sighed.

 

”They’d fucking kill me if they heard that you know. They’d be on my case for being too soft” Dele laughed, almost in disbelief about what he was saying as well. Eric knew how true that was, especially since Dele’s friends didn’t know about him and Dele. If they heard Dele saying he wanted to be in Ibiza with Eric and Jan they would assume he was joking or coming down with the flu.

 

”You’re enjoying your time though, right?” Eric wanted to make sure. Even though he was pleased to hear the other man wanted to be with him, he still wanted Dele to be having a good time.

 

”Yeah I am actually, although the jet lag has propper fucked me up” Dele sighed. ”I’m just kinda over the whole LA thing you know, it’s all a bit too much, I don’t know.” He almost sounded apologetic, like he didn’t want to admit it. All Eric wanted to do was wrap his arms around him and hold him tight, kiss those wonderful lips and tell him how much he’s missed him. Dele was a party boy and always had been. In the beginning of their friendship Eric had even gone out with him a couple of times, but it wasn’t his scene. It was Dele’s however, and he would’ve never thought he’d be hearing the day when the other man admitted he was over it.

 

”You haven’t been partying as much as I thought you would” Eric responded based on the fact that Dele would usually upload plenty of stories of him partying on his private insta stories but he hadn’t been uploading much at all recently.

 

”Yeah no I’m kinda over it” Dele said again more convincingly. ”Saw Jan’s insta story, you lot seem to be having a good time, lads holiday ’n that. I don’t think I would fit in with you lot though” Dele said matter of factly, in a more lighthearted tone, changing the subject.

 

”What? Of course you would Del” Eric quickly said. Because of course he would. Sure, he didn’t know anybody and, Dele usually didn’t hang out with his friends but Eric would take care of him, he would make sure of that.

 

”I don’t think so, you guys seem so mature and intimidating” Dele chuckled.

 

”You think I’m intimidating” Eric said pressing him about the last bit.

 

”I’m obviously not talking about you Dier, don’t flatter yourself” Dele quickly retaliated.

 

”Yeah yeah Delboy” Eric laughed. ”I think you would have liked it here” Eric said, his tone softer.

 

”I know I would have. I’d be with you” Dele said and Eric felt his heart flutter, the way only Dele could make him feel. Even though the boy liked to tease and banter him, Dele would still be able to say the most genuine and heartfelt lines to him.

 

”After?” Eric blurted out.

 

”Huh?”

 

”After LA and Ibiza, me and you, let's go on a trip” He clarified. He didn’t know where it came from but he just wanted to be with Dele, he wanted to take him somewhere, he wanted them to go somewhere, just the two of them, alone.

 

He heard Dele laugh, slightly thrown back by the suggestion, not having expected it.”To where?”

 

”I don’t know, anywhere” Eric responded.  _ Anywhere with you. _

 

”Where would you take me Dier” Dele said his tone changing.

 

”Portugal” Eric added quickly. There was only one place in his mind.

 

”We’ve just been” Dele said. And yeah, he was right, they had just been to Portugal with the squad but that was different. They hadn’t experienced it, they hadn’t been to Lisbon, his home.

 

”I’d take you to Lisbon, you’ve never been right?” 

 

”Nope”

 

”Good I’ll take you there then. I’ll take you to all the museums and art galleries, we’ll eat the finest portuguese cuisine and drink the best wines, while listening to my favorite portuguese songs of course-”

 

”You’re such a snob” Dele said light heartedly and Eric felt himself smile, because he knew that Dele was loving hearing Eric talk about their plans.

 

”I’ll show you around all my favorite spots, there’s this beach ’round where I used to live. It’s one of the most beautiful spots. I haven’t been there in ages. Del I swear, I’ve got to take you there, you’ll love it” Eric continued. His mind going in full speed, reminiscing about old spots and thinking about going back. He had so many places he wanted to take Dele, he wanted Dele to feel the way he felt about Portugal, or at least a fraction of it. He wanted to make Dele feel at home there.

 

”Just me and you?” Dele asked.

 

”Yeah” Eric said. ”Just me and you.”

 

“I’d love that” Dele said, and Eric heard the man’s smile through the phone.

 

“yeah?”

 

“Yeah” Dele responded. Eric could hear noise around Dele, he assumed people had entered his room. He heard Dele talk to someone in the room, telling them to leave and give him five minutes. “I’m sorry, I gotta go Diet, Harry’s being a pain in the ass”

 

“‘Course, I need to catch some sleep, so it’s all good” Eric said and he did actually have to, it was pretty late and he didn’t want to bother the lads who were trying to sleep.

 

“Good night Eric” Dele said softly.

 

“Good night” He responded “Hey Del” He quickly added.

 

“Yeah” 

 

“I’m serious about the holiday” Eric said. He just wanted Dele to know that. He was serious he really wanted to have a holiday with Dele, it didn’t really matter where they went, Eric thought, what mattered was that he got to spend some time with his best mate, with the man he’s stupidly in love with, with Dele. That was what mattered.

 

“You better be” Dele whispered.

 

“I’ll let you go now, yeah” Eric said with a smile, the thought of Dele trying to be quiet so his friends didn’t hear their sappy conversation, was quite amusing.

 

“Okay” Dele said, taking his time to end the call like he always did. “Bye”

 

“Bye, Del”

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my first fic where I haven't written any smut in also it's quite short, and It feels weird so I might consider writing a part two where they meet and do the devil's tango, let me now if you want that <3


End file.
